Animagus in Amity
by Batman Lamp-Writer
Summary: Number 2 in Series of Sorcery! Danny PhantomHarry Potter crossover. Vlad's kidnapped Danny and is holding him captive at Voldemort's hideout. What happens when Danny is stuck in ghostmode and the town is after him?
1. Visiting Voldemort

A/N: I'm BACK! Sorry for the long wait, but I had like three reports to do for school. I HATE school sometimes. Anyway, here's number 2 in Series of Sorcery!

Reviewers: Too…many to…count…. Not…enough…time….

DISCLAIMER: If I owned either of these, I'd be the richest intelligent life form in the universe. Alas, I do not. Sigh.

Danny's POV

AS Vlad pushed open a door, he grabbed my hair and lifted me off the ground. Trust me, that _hurts!_ He carried me that way into another room. I looked at the other person in the room and immediately wished I hadn't. I was staring straight at Voldemort. Talk about creepy! Vlad dropped me on the ground. Unfortunately, the human-ghost cuffs were still on me.

_We-are-in-_trouble! Phantom, my ghost half, thought.

_I know!_ Fenton, my human half, thought back. _At least I'm already half-dead._

_Correction, _I _am dead. _You _are alive._

_S—so _I_ could be killed?_

_I think it'd be best if we stayed in ghost-mode here; I can survive the killing curse. I hope._

_Wait, we're in Amity! Mom, Dad, and Jazz can help us!_

_Against _wizards? _ And, in case you forgot, I'm still a public enemy!_

_Oh, right. We _are_ in trouble._

"Ah," Voldemort said, scaring me out of my thoughts. "Is _this_ what you were telling me about?"

"Yes," Vlad replied, "this is the Fenton-Phantom boy. He also can become a ghost at will.

"I'd like to see that."

"Of course," Vlad turned to me and hissed, "Change or else!"

"Or else what?" I challenged.

"Or else my friend will AK you!"

"I'm already half-dead," I scoffed.

"I _could_ throw you into the Ghost Zone with Walker, if you'd rather."

I gulped. "Okay, I'll change." As I transformed, Voldemort's eyes widened slightly.

"What all can you do?" he asked me.

"Go intangible or invisible, fly, shoot ectoplasmic beams, make a shield," I said, counting them off on my fingers, "oh, yeah! And I can overshadow people."

"Overshadow, hmm?"

"Yeah, it means—"

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!"

"Er, right."

"Rather dim, isn't he?"

"Quite," Vlad said, smirking.

"HEY!" I yelled at them. My legs and stomach went through the floor. "_Shoot!_" I said, pulling myself out of the floor.

"Keep him in the halfa-proof cell," Voldemort said to one of his many Death Eaters. I had just noticed the room was full of them when I was dragged out of it. I soon found myself in a cell. I immediately tried phasing through the ground and door. No good. I transformed back into Fenton and tried the door again. Still no good. I slid down the wall, transforming into Phantom halfway down. Once again, we are in _trouble!_

The next morning found me sitting against the wall, banging my head against said wall. Someone must have dropped off food a while ago; there was a plate by the door. I stood up and grabbed the plate. I ate so fast that I swallowed my fork. I phased my hand through my stomach to pull it back out. This is going to be a _long_ day….

Boy, was I right. I wasn't let out of that stupid cell all day. I continued to bang my head, except at mealtimes. The food was a _lot_ better than the cafeteria food, though. I had just finished dinner when I heard someone walk over to my cell. I froze and tensed as they opened the door. Vlad stepped inside, looking like he had won a trophy. By the way he was looking at me, _I _was the trophy.

"Hello, Son," he said happily.

"Don't call me that," I said angrily yet sadly. _I wish Mom or Dad were here_, I heard Fenton think.

_I don't, _Phantom thought.

"Oh, you'll be seeing your parents," Vlad said, "just as soon as we find a way to keep you in your ghost-mode."

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"I wonder," Vlad said as though he didn't hear me, "perhaps your parents will kill you for us."

"Mom and Dad wouldn't do that!"

"They would once we make them think _you're _the reason all the other ghosts always escape."

_They already think that, idiot_, Phantom thought. "And how do you plan to do _that?_" I said aloud.

"Simple, Sonny—" I glared at Vlad in a "I'd-kill-you-if-I-wasn't-locked-in-this-stupid-place" way—"we have Bertrand disguise himself as you and pretty much destroy the town. By then, we'll have found a way to make you a ghost for good. We'll turn you out onto the streets, and you'll be dead in a few hours," he said as he walked out. I'll repeat once more, _we are in trouble!_

Fenton home, two weeks later (Regular POV)

Jazz ran downstairs when the doorbell rang. She flung open the door, hoping to see Danny. Well, she sort-of did. Danny Phantom was in front of her. He looked like he was going to faint, so she pulled him inside and onto the couch. Their parents ran upstairs from the lab.

"Our ghost alarm went off!" Maddie said. "Jazz, where's the—" her eyes traveled to Danny, who had fainted on the couch. Maddie pulled out one of the Fenton Kill-All-Ghost-Gun-Type things and aimed at Danny. Jazz stepped between them.

"Don't hurt him!" Jazz said.

"He tried to destroy the city!" Maddie said.

"What if he was trying to _stop_ the other ghosts?"

"_He destroyed the city!_ Not to mention shooting at innocent people with an ectoplasmic beam!"

"We should let him tell his side of the story."

"Fine! When he wakes up, we'll make him talk."

A few hours later (Danny's POV)

I kept my eyes closed, even though I was awake. Whatever I was lying on was a _lot_ more comfortable than the creepy surgery thing I'd been on the past week and a half. I slowly remembered being thrown out after they found a way to force me to stay in my ghost-mode. They were right; Bertrand had completely destroyed the town. I headed straight home, hoping that Mom and Dad could help me, even if they find out my secret.

I blinked several times to get adjusted to the light. When I did, I looked up and saw someone standing over me. It reminded me of being in Voldemort and Vlad's lab, so I was frightened. "AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed. I guess I scared them, though.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I blinked again. Oh, good; it's just Jazz. And I'm stuck in ghost-mode in the town where I'm most wanted!

"I gotta get out of here," I whispered to myself. Unfortunately, Jazz heard me.

"Mom, Dad!" she yelled. "It's awake!" My parents ran into the room with all their ghost equipment.

"Alright, ghost-kid," my dad said, sounding creepily like Skulker, "you're going to talk once and for all!"

A/N: YAY! First chappy's done! Previous contest is closed. I've got enough spells and incantations to fill three pages in my notebook (trust me, that's true. I tried it!) BTW: Next chappy's on the way! Contest: Who else wants Danny to majorly tick Voldemort off? Who says Vlad should try to hurt/injure/kill Danny? If so, should it work?

Love y'all!


	2. Where's Danny?

A/N: Here's chapter 2! Let me think of something funny to say before the chappy…nope, I've got nothing.

Reviewers: Still…too…many…. Can't count them…too…tired….

DISCLAIMER: You'd have to be completely INSANE to think that I made either Harry Potter or Danny Phantom. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Butch Hartman, respectively.

8888888888888

Harry's POV 1 week earlier

I stood up quickly. Hermione was asking the portraits if they'd seen Danny. We've been looking all week, and if that look on her face means what I think it means, she's got some bad news. It was confirmed by what she said.

"Get Sam, Tuck, and Ron," she said quietly.

"Why?" I asked.

"The Fat Lady won't tell me until all five of us are there."

8888888888888

Ron and the others were easy to find. We were quickly assembled by the Fat Lady, who, earlier today, wouldn't tell us anything about where Danny was. I was so angry about Danny disappearing that if she didn't tell us anything, I'd be able to put a good amount of force behind an AK.

Sam was getting impatient. "Where's Danny?" she yelled.

The Fat Lady said, "I'll get to that. First off, _what_ were those green handcuffs?"

"Ecto-cuffs?" Tuck said. "I thought they didn't work on humans!"

"Apparently the ghost modified them to work on humans. But the boy said something about 'ghost-mode'. What was he talking about?"

"Nothing!" Hermione, Sam, Tuck, and I said quickly. Ron shrugged.

"The boy asked where they were going. The ghost said they were going to Amity to see _You-Know-Who_."

"WHAT!" Sam and Tuck yelled. I said the password ("Hippogriff") and went into my dorm.

It was early enough that people were at dinner or detention and not in there dorms. I sat down on my four-poster to think.

_Danny's trapped with Plasmius and Voldemort. He's in his hometown, but the people there think he's evil. Voldemort'll be able to do whatever he wants; Danny doesn't have his wand!_

"We've _got_ to help him!" I said, running downstairs to get the others.

8888888888888

"Anyone have an idea of how to get there?" I asked the others.

"Portkey?" Ron suggested.

"Let's ask Dumbledore!" Hermione said.

"Floo?" Tuck asked. Sam elbowed him. "There's nowhere to Floo to!" she hissed.

"We could use Thestrals like you guys did in fifth year," she said. Everyone agreed.

8888888888888

Somewhere above the Atlantic Ocean, 1 week later (Harry's POV)

"I _hate_ these things!" Hermione said.

"We've been flying for a week!" Ron complained. "Are we there _yet?_"

"For the millionth time, _no!_" Sam said.

"How much longer?" Tuck whined.

"Not much," I said, "I think I see land!"

8888888888888

Fenton house, next day, Danny's POV

"So, ghost-kid," my dad said, "why are you destroying our town?"

"It's not me!" I said. "I'm telling you, it was Bertrand!"

"And _who_ is Bertrand?" Mom asked, gun still aimed through Jazz at me.

"A shape-shifting ghost. He was told to disguise himself as me and destroy the town so that the people here would kill me—"

"HA!" Dad yelled. "See? Someone else wants him dead! He must be evil!"

"No, Plasmius wants me as his evil assistant!"

"You're Inviso-Bill, you're already evil!"

"Look, my names not Inviso-Bill, it's Danny Phantom!"

"You're still evil! Get him, Maddie!"

Mom pulled the trigger with Jazz still in front of me. I grabbed Jazz and phased us through the floor. When we came back up, my ghost sense went off like crazy. I kept looking for the ghost while dodging the ectoplasmic gun Mom was using.

_They must be in my room_, I thought. I flew up the steps and through my door and locked it behind me. When I turned around, I realized I had locked myself in a room with five ghosts and Valerie.

"Stop right there, Phantom!" Valerie said.

"You're in trouble now, Ghost-Child," Skulker said as they all closed in on me.

8888888888888

Amity, Harry's POV

"Where's Danny's house?" I asked. "Last time I was here, it was a little bit _cleaner_." I didn't know that at this very moment, Danny was fighting six people at once, or at least _trying_ to.

"That giant building over there is his house," Sam answered. We walked through the rubble up to the house.

8888888888888

Danny's room, Danny's POV

"Couldn't we just…talk or something?" I asked as Valerie, Skulker, and Technus shot at me. Bertrand, Spectra, and Desiree were clawing at me. I had to keep moving. I was dodging, turning invisible, phasing, dodging again, _anything_ that might help, I tried. I fired off shots of ectoplasm when I could. "You know, six on one isn't fair!" I spread my hands apart as I charged another blast of ectoplasm. The beam grew as I spread my hands. I pushed forward, and the blast hit all six at once, sending them out of the room. "Cool!"

Mom and Dad burst into the room. "There he is!" Dad shouted. I looked as them, then at the window. I was about to fly out when Plasmius flew in.

"Hmm," he said, "I thought you'd be dead by now."

"You thought wrong Plasmius!" I said. "Your stupid experiment may have worked, but you won't get rid of me that easily!"

"You—they're supposed to think you destroyed their town! They're supposed to kill you!"

"Maybe they believe the _truth_."

"Ha! You wouldn't tell your best friends the _whole_ truth! You'll never tell _anyone_ about the 'accident' last year."

"Don't remind me," I mumbled.

"You'd best just come back with me…."

"No! I may not be very smart, but I'm not _that_ stupid!"

"That's what you think, Sonny. Well, I'd best finish this my way," he said as he shot me with an ectoplasmic blast. I was shot through the ceiling and ended up in the attic. I looked out the window and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sam, and Tuck. They were trying to get in!

Plasmius flew up behind me and shot again. It missed me and made a hole in the wall. I saw my chance, ran over to the hole, and yelled to my friends, "Get out of here! It's not safe here!" They heard me and tried to get in even more.

Plasmius noticed I wasn't paying attention to the fight. He shot me, and I was shot out through the hole. I was falling when I remembered I was stuck in ghost-mode. I phased through the ground. When I came back up, Plasmius and my friends were fighting. They were using their wands, and he was using ectoplasm.

"Sam!" I yelled. "Hand me my wand!" She threw it, and, when I caught it, it became black and had a white handle. "Cool," I said, looking at the wand. I pulled myself together and tried to think of a spell.

"Just say something!" Sam said. Tuck cast a silencing charm that missed Plasmius and hit a bird. "See? Even Tuck can do it, although he needs better aim."

"HEY!" Tuck yelled.

Plasmius laughed, "Sonny can't do a thing with a piece of wood!"

I heard Ron ask Hermione, "Why is he trying to kill his own son, and where's Danny?"

Hermione hissed, "That's not his dad!"

"Hey, Plasmius!" I yelled to get his attention. "Wanna bet on that?" I pointed my wand at him, praying my first spell would work.

8888888888888

A/N: Evil cliffy! Sorry, I just need to pick the spells that will win. There will be two first places and three second places. First place are in bold in chappy three, second place will be in bold in chappy four.

Contests: (1) Should Vlad find out that he can use a wand, too? If so, send a paragraph or two of how he finds out (no rules on this!). Best one gets a character in Ghosts at Gringotts! (2) The 'accident' mentioned in this chapter will appear in a book I will write after the fourth chapter. It's called Before the Beginning. Who thinks they know what the accident is?

Love y'all! 'Bye!


	3. Enemies and Alies

A/N: Told you this was on its way. Here's chapter three! BTW: Look for the first place spells in bold!

Reviewers: Haven't checked my email yet, so this is pretty much obsolete.

DISCLAIMER: DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME? I DON'T OWN EITHER OF THESE! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

8888888888888

Harry's POV

Wow, Danny got Plasmius's attention and cast these two weird spells. I couldn't understand it. Maybe it was in a different language or he was speaking too fast for me to understand. Whatever had happened to Plasmius, he just brushed it off and went back to Danny. I heard him say, "Why do you keep bothering me?"

"Because," Plasmius answered, "after what happened last year, I can't let you go free!"

"I thought I told you, it was an accident!"

"Accident or not, you will pay for what you did!" He shot a blast of ectoplasm at Danny, who yelled, "_Protego!_" to block it.

"How are you able to use a wand?" Plasmius asked.

"My secret; I'm not telling you!" Danny charged a beam and shot at Plasmius. It missed him and hit me.

8888888888888

Danny's POV (same time as Harry's)

I yelled a jumble of curses, "**Ririoku Maxima! Avanzamento Kalkan!**" Vlad was knocked backward, but I don't think I did the second part right. I saw a shield materialize in front of Plasmius, and then it turned invisible. I asked him, "Why do you keep bothering me?"

"Because," he said, "after what happened last year, I can't let you go free."

"I thought I told you, it was an accident!"

"Accident or not, you'll pay for what you did!" He shot some ectoplasm at me, and I blocked it with "_Protego!_"

He asked how I could use a wand, and I responded, "My secret; I'm not telling you!" as I fired an ectoplasmic beam at him. I had forgotten the shield. The beam hit the shield and went for Harry. He was hit and fell down. Hermione and I ran over to him.

"Is he okay?" I asked. Hermione put her ear to Harry's heart.

"Yes," she said, sitting up straight, "he's just unconscious."

_At least it's not like before_, Fenton thought.

_At least it's not _your _fault_, Phantom thought angrily. _I'd like to see how _you'd _handle this!_

I stood up and flew away. I couldn't stand being near someone I'd hurt.

8888888888888

Vlad (Regular POV)

Vlad called Skulker over to him. "Make sure he goes into the alleyway on this street. I've got a surprise for him."

Skulker flew off after Danny.

8888888888888

Danny's POV

I had a feeling someone was following me. I turned around to see Skulker coming towards me. I flew into an alley to lose him, but he just laughed. I saw a rat run to the entrance of the alley and turn into a person. I gasped, "Peter Pettigrew!"

"That's right," he said, pulling out his wand, "now, come with me or else!"

"_No way!_" I yelled and flew away. I had gotten a safe distance away when Valerie came out of nowhere.

"Hey, Phantom!" she said. "Or should I call you by your real name, _Fenton?_"

"H—how'd you—"

"I saw you change after you got knocked out. Why'd you and your dog ruin my life?"

"That wasn't my dog! He kept escaping from the Ghost Zone, so I had to train him to stay in there!"

"Why'd you ruin my life?"

"I didn't!"

"Oh, yeah?" she pulled out one of her guns. "Well, you're coming with me whether you like it or not."

I gulped, seeing as I was staring down the barrel of the gun, and said, "Looks like I am."

8888888888888

Voldemort's hideout Danny's POV

We arrived at Voldemort's hideout at the same time as Pettigrew did. Voldemort looked angry. He was yelling something about, "How dare you let that kid get away! You have failed me for the last time!" I ran over and phased Pettigrew and myself as Voldemort yelled, "_Avada Kedavra!_" Pettigrew didn't get hurt, but I really don't feel like doing that again. Pettigrew looked relieved.

"Put him back in the halfa-proof cell," Voldemort said, "I must speak with Vlad. Go!" Pettigrew grabbed me and ran out the door.

"Thank you," he said.

"It was nothing," I replied.

"Why haven't you changed form?"

"Vlad and Voldemort—" he winced at the name— "experimented on me, and now I'm stuck in ghost-mode. …Why?"

"I wanted to know why you didn't change at your parent's house. Apparently, you had no choice. Why didn't they trust you?"

"Walker told them that my ghost-mode is evil. They believed him."

"Why did they call you Inviso-Bill?"

"That's the stupid nickname the press gave me. I'm known as Danny Phantom to all the ghosts." We came to my cell, and he locked me inside. I sat down and began banging my head. "Why— (bang) —is it— (bang) —always— (bang) —me?"

8888888888888

Next morning, Danny's POV

I woke up the next morning with a major headache. There was some food by the door. I was about to eat it when I noticed a piece of paper in it. I grabbed it and read it to myself.

_Dear Fenton/Phantom,_

_We are trying to figure out how to change you back. One of us is doing this as a repayment. One of us is doing this because of your friend. Either way, we're going to help you, so be ready._

_Sincerely,_

You should know by now 

_Okay, this is weird_, Fenton thought.

_You're telling me_, Phantom thought back as I ate.

8888888888888

Fenton's house, Harry's POV

I woke up that morning and ran up to the house. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" I yelled, banging on the door. "Please let us in! We know where Danny is!" The door opened, and I fell inside.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"Harry Potter," I replied as I stood up. She looked at Ron and Hermione.

"They're Ron and Hermione, aren't they?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Mrs. Fenton," Sam said, "they really are Harry, Ron, and Hermione. We've been at Hogwarts for the past two weeks. Danny was with us."

"Where is he now?"

"Voldemort's got him," I said quietly. Danny's sister came downstairs. She looked rather upset.

"Can we talk outside?" she asked us. We nodded and went outside. "Do you all know Danny's secret?" Tuck and Sam looked startled.

"Yes," I said, "but Ron doesn't."

"He's going to find out. Danny came over yesterday afternoon in his ghost-mode and collapsed on the couch—"

"Wait," Ron said, "what did you say about 'ghost-mode'?"

"Danny's half-ghost," Sam said.

"Oh."

"Anyway," Jazz said, "he collapsed on the couch, and Mom and Dad questioned him when he woke up. He told them his ghost name, Danny Phantom, and that Plasmius wanted him as an apprentice. Mom and Dad didn't believe him."

"We know what happened after that. Plasmius came and knocked him out of the hole in the attic," I said.

"No, there were six people in his room that he had to beat first—"

"What?" we all yelled.

"—Then Plasmius came and shot him through the ceiling into the attic. From there, you know what happened."

"Look, we weren't lying about Voldemort having him. He was kidnapped by Plasmius and brought to Voldemort's hideout. I was there for a week, three weeks ago."

"Oh. Danny, Sam, and Tuck left two weeks ago. I assume they left with you."

"Yeah. I was pretty beat-up and needed help, so I brought them along. I'm still not sure whether that was a good idea or bad, but it's too late now…" I trailed off when I heard a scream coming from the alley that Voldemort's hideout was in. "Danny," I whispered as I ran off with the others toward the noise.

8888888888888

A/N: Okay, don't kill me! I _know_ that was a cliffy, but I put a _lot_ of info in this chappy! The first place winners for my spell/incantation contest are… DARK1 ULTIMATE and halfatheory! Send me your ghosts' name and description in a review! Second place to be announced next chappy! (They'll be in bold!) Tanx! See y'all!


	4. Soon Enough

A/N: Okay, this isn't the last chapter, but after this chapter, I'm going to start a book that has some background info in it. It will be called _Before the Beginning_, so look out for it!

Reviewers: Everyone who reviewed…I'm sorry, I just don't have time to count the reviews.

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, right. I was smart enough to make Danny Phantom AND Harry Potter. Anyone who thinks this is in MAJOR need of a new brain.

8888888888888

Voldemort's hideout, Danny's POV

Two AK's in a day. I didn't have a chance to turn intangible. Those things _hurt!_ Luckily, I was _stuck in ghost-mode_, so I didn't get killed, but I did scream. Loudly. I guess that was what Voldemort was waiting for.

"Hurt, didn't it?" Voldemort asked happily.

"No," I replied, my answer drowning in sarcasm, "I just scream bloody murder all the time." I winced as I stood up, grabbing the side of my stomach where the curse hit me. "Couldn't you just change me back and send me home?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because my friend doesn't want you loose."

"Why?"

"Because of what you did last year. He's not happy about it."

I pushed my luck, "_Why?_"

I had pushed too hard. "NEVERMIND!" he yelled. I gripped my wand tightly and cast the first spell that came to my mind. "**Non devideor furor!**" I turned invisible and let loose with ecto-blasts and curses on Voldemort. Once I felt I had wounded him enough, I ran towards the door, hoping I could fly to Hogwarts. I was almost at the door when I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sam, Tuck, and—

"Jazz?" I said, scaring them. I chuckled as I turned visible again. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"We're here to save you, Danny!" Jazz said.

"H—how'd you—"

"She's Jazz!" Sam said.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"No. I've been keeping your secret for almost two years already!" Jazz said.

"Oh. You guys need to get out of here!"

"You're alright, aren't you? We heard you scream."

"Yeah, I just got hit by another AK."

"WHAT?"

"I'm in ghost-mode, so it only hurt a little."

"Didn't sound like a little," Jazz muttered as an alarm went off.

"ATTENTION ALL DEATH EATERS! HALFA ON THE LOOSE! CAPTURE AND RETURN TO ITS CELL!"

"Oh, man!" I said as I pushed them towards the door. "Go, I'll get out of here soon enough!" They left.

8888888888888

I was on my way back to my cell, when two people grabbed me and pulled me into the lab. I looked up and saw Valerie and Pettigrew working on something. Valerie came over to me and pulled out some of my hair.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing my head. "What was that for?"

"We needed some of your ghost DNA. We already have the human DNA from Vlad," Pettigrew said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're stupider than I thought," Valerie said. "We're the ones who are helping you!"

"Oh."

"I think we've almost got this figured out," Pettigrew said.

"What if you make me full-human? I'll be a sitting duck for my enemies to kill!"

"Not possible," Valerie said. "You see, as long as we mix your ghost DNA with your human DNA, you'll be partially human and partially ghost. We just need to make it the right proportions and have you take the mixture."

"Oh, okay—what? Take the mixture?"

"Yes, it'll be in pill form."

"Oh."

"We'll make sure each mixture has some of each," Pettigrew reassured me.

"Thanks, but I've got to get back to my stupid cell. See you!" I said as I left.

8888888888888

_What (bang) did I (bang) do (bang) wrong?_ I thought as I banged my head on the wall _again_. I was going over the duel I'd had with Voldemort.

Let me see…. Vlad told Voldemort about me using a wand, then Voldemort called me into his room….

FLASHBACK (Danny's POV)

"So, you aren't just a flying, half-ghost Muggle that Vlad's after," Voldemort had said, "you're a flying, half-ghost Muggle_born_ that Vlad's after."

"So?" I questioned.

"Why not we duel for a while? Just for fun." He looked questioningly at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Like I said, just for fun."

"Okay," I said, "just let me find my wand…" I realized my wand was in my—pocket? Since when do I have pockets in ghost-mode? Oh, well. I decided to go first. "_Ririoku Maxima!_" It had worked well on Vlad, but Voldemort simply went back a few feet.

"Not very good, are you? _Accio ghost!_" The Box Ghost flew into the room.

I groaned, "Not him again!" then sighed, "**Demon's blood, dragon fair, go back to your dispair.**" The Box Ghost became very depressed before he could even say a word. "**Zone Returnus!**" I yelled, sending the ghost back to the Ghost Zone. I hadn't paid attention to Voldemort, whose wand was pointed at my side.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" he yelled.

(End Flashback)

"Of course," I muttered, "I went after the idiotic ghost instead of the ingenious wizard. That's what I get for being a C student!" I banged my head on the wall for good measure. "Ow…" I rubbed my head; I'd hit the wall a little harder than I'd wanted to. I was mad and felt my eyes glow bright green. I looked down, expecting to see my white boots or my next meal, and got a huge surprise. I wasn't wearing my white boots, my black lab suit, or my white gloves, I was wearing my normal clothes! Only, they were black and white instead of the normal colors. My red shoes were now white, my blue jeans now black, and my white shirt with a red spot now black with a white spot. A quick look in the mirror told me I was still in ghost-mode; my white hair and green eyes were still there.

_What happened?_ I thought angrily. My eyes glowed bright green, and so did my clothes. The next thing I knew, my black and white lab suit was back.

"What's going on?" I asked myself as I sat back down. I stared at my hands, "What's happening to me?"

(This is where I _had_ planned to stop the chapter, but seeing as I'm starting a different story and putting this one on hold, I'm going to be nice and keep going. Aren't I nice?)

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," a voice said. Vlad Masters stepped towards me.

"Leave me alone, Plasmius," I said quietly. "I'm really not in the mood."

"I'm wise to what you're doing, Sonny. You're overshadowing Death Eaters so you can go in the lab and find a way to become half-human again!"

I laughed, "You're closer to the answer than you think, Plasmius."

"Well, Little Badger, you won't be human again for a _long_ time," he said as he left.

"I'll be human again soon enough," I whispered.

8888888888888

A/N: YAY! Four chappies! Okay, results are in for my second place winners for the spell/incantation contest! Second place (and a minor character in GAG) goes to… purrbaby101, lunashevenlywacher, and LaBOBuren! Send a name and description for your ghost! See y'all later!

**Contest: Who knows what the 'accident' was? (Answer is in the end of BTB.)**


	5. The Return of Yin and Yang

A/N: Okay, for this chapter, you'll have had to read BTB(K) first to understand about two of the OC's in this chappy. Here ya go!

8888888888888

Harry's POV

"We _need_ to get him out of there!" I said to the others, who were looking depressed. "What if Voldemort tries to kill him again?"

"It won't work," said a mysterious voice, "especially since he's _stuck in ghost-mode!_"

"Who said that?" Tuck asked.

"I dunno," I answered.

"I did, you idiot!" the voice said angrily.

"Wait," Sam said, "that voice sounds like Flare Yang!"

The girl materialized and looked at Sam with her glowing, blood red eyes. "How'd ya know?"

"You're the only person we know who knows about Danny's ghost-mode and calls people idiots!"

"Woops," she said sarcastically. "Look, where's Phantom?"

"In there," Tuck said, pointing at the hideout.

"Well, apparently 'Voldemort' is trying to do my dirty work for me."

"What?" Tuck and Sam yelled.

"That's right, you don't know what happened last year!" Flare said. She turned to look straight at Sam and Tuck and said, "He did something terrible…"

8888888888888

Danny's POV

"I'll be back to normal soon enough. I'll be back to normal soon enough. I'll be back to normal soon enough. I'll be…" I chanted/whispered to myself.

"Sssst!" a voice hissed outside my cell. "Hssst!" Tide Yin appeared outside the door.

"Tide?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Warning you," he said. "Flare's still mad about last year."

"Couldn't you talk some sense into her?" I said, getting nervous. I knew what his twin sister was capable of.

"I tried already. She's starting to think I helped you somehow."

"But, you were with her the _whole time!_"

"You _know_ how suspicious she can be!"

"Oh, right."

"Back up, I'm getting you out of there!" Tide said, a ball of water appearing between his hands. I backed up as he shot at the door. Water poured into the cell as the door broke open.

"It's a good thing you're an elementalist," I said as I walked through the doorway.

"It's a good thing I got here before Flare did," Tide said as we walked/floated to the exit. "Hang on," Tide said, "I'm going to make sure no one's outside."

"And by 'no one' you mean Flare?" I asked. He nodded, then went outside. He was back in a few seconds. He looked worried and out of breath.

"Sam, Tuck, Jazz, and three people I couldn't recognize are out there," he said, panting.

"The three people would be Harry, Ron, and Hermione," I said. "So what's wrong?"

"Flare's with them."

8888888888888

Regular POV

"Y'see," Flare said in an OOC Australian accent, "Danny's family was invited to my uncle's party, mate."

"Who's your uncle?" Harry asked.

"Vlad Masters, a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius, mate."

"Oh."

"Anyway, my family had to go, too. We knew our uncle was after Danny, so we ran some interference, mate. We decided to take turns, so two or three people were always around Danny.

"It was at midnight. It was Hellen, Tide, and my turn," her voice cracked as she went back to her N. Y. accent. "Danny was doin' okay bein' on his guard, but we could tell Vlad was about to attack. He snuck up on all four of us and attacked Danny. We all transformed and went after him.

"A few minutes into the fight, Hellen got tired and changed back. We told her to stand to the side so she wouldn't get hurt."

"She did, didn't she?" Hermione and Sam asked together.

"Yes, but it still didn't help her," Tide said as he walked out into the open. "Danny and Vlad fought as hard as they could. Danny forgot we were still there. He thought we left when Hellen changed back."

"Yeah, right!" Flare yelled. "He did it on purpose!"

"It was an accident!" Tide yelled back.

"He did something to make you think that!"

"I TOLD YOU BOTH, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Danny yelled as he materialized.

"ACCIDENT, MY FOOT!" Flare screamed. "YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!" Her right hand glowed blood red with ectoplasm, and her left hand had a _big_ fireball in it. She put her hands together, and the two mixed. She aimed the mixture at Danny. "NOW, I THINK I'LL DO THE SAME THING TO YOU!" She shot the mixture.

Tide flew between Flare and Danny and shot a wave at the mixture. The fire went out, but the ectoplasm kept coming. He shot some navy blue ectoplasm, which collided with the red and make them both disappear.

That just made Flare angrier, if possible. "I KNEW YOU WERE HELPING HIM!" she screeched. "JUST LIKE YOU PUSHED VLAD AWAY WHEN HE—when he—" Flare began crying, whish was **_VERY_** OOC for her. Tide flew over to her as she changed back into Felicia Larson.

"It's okay," Tide said as he rubbed her back, "it's okay, Felicia. Everything's okay now."

"No," she said, "it's not. Not until _he's _punished for what he did!"

"It won't bring her back, Felicia," said Tide and…Vlad!

"But I'll make sure the same thing happens to him," Vlad said as he grabbed Danny and took off. Tide changed back to Tyreek Larson.

"He's finally getting what he deserves," Fé said.

"No," Ty replied, looking disgustedly at Fé, "he's getting what you wish had happened to anyone besides Hellen."

"He deserves it."

"You've thought that for the past year. When we moved here the first time, he was kind and became a good friend, to both of us. For cryin' out loud, YOU HAD A CRUSH ON HIM! Maybe you don't deserve such a good friend," Ty said as he flew away.

"Maybe I deserved what Hellen got," Flare whispered to herself as she flew towards Vlad and Danny.

8888888888888

A/N: Okay, I wanted to put this up for those of you who are reading.

**Contest: Whoever can guess what the 'accident' was gets a prize of his/her choice!** Bye y'all!


	6. Flare's Help

A/N: Hey y'all! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Um, I'm winging this chappy. Normally, I have them all written out, then I type them, but for this chappy, I'm gonna just go with the flow.

8888888888888

Danny's POV

"That's twice now that you've tried escaping," Voldemort said when Vlad brought me back. I was feeling confident, even though I was _obviously_ in a lot of trouble.

"Actually, I think it's been three times," I answered.

That ticked him off. "Do you _enjoy_ getting yourself into situations that can get you killed?" he screamed.

"Maybe," I replied cheekily. Voldemort started to bring out his wand. "Or maybe not."

"Good." The wand went away. "Now, Vlad, I heard you had an idea…?"

"Yes, but I will need to take him to a different room. You see, I have a machine fixed up in a halfa-proof room."

"Ah, a machine, you say? What kind of machine?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, would I?" Vlad asked, smirking down at me.

Voldemort laughed. "No, I suppose you wouldn't. But, _do_ tell me later, hmmm?"

"Of course."

8888888888888

In the halfa-proof room, Danny's POV.

Vlad had been kind enough to tie me up on the "machine" he had been talking about. To tell the truth, it looked kinda like that life-sucking machine from _Princess Bride_. (_A/N: Love that movie, by the way!_) It was, well, it was creepy. It was circular and had a metal, spinner-like thingy fastened onto the middle. That was what I had been tied to, that spinner thing. My hands, feet, and stomach had ropes around them to keep me on that spinner thing. There was a metal rim going around the main part, and wires were fastened from the metal rim to the spinner thing. There was a tube connecting the metal rim to a battery. I had finally figured out what this thing was supposed to do—electrocute me, or something—when Vlad came back in. He walked over to a lever that was also connected to the machine and began what sounded like a well-rehearsed speech.

"Now, son—" I glared at him— "I'm sure you're probably wondering what this machine does—"

"You pull the lever and electricity goes through the tube to the metal rim, goes down the wires, onto the metal spinner-thing, which shocks me," I answered. Hey, I spent the past two years studying, okay? Lancer's idea.

"No, I—actually, yes. How'd you know that?" He looked rather put-out.

"You tied me to this metal spinner, that's connected eventually to a battery, and you expect me _not_ to figure that out? You must be stupider than I thought."

"Well, the lever can go from one to twenty—(_A/N: Another flashback from _Princess Bride)—so, let's start at one, shall we?" He walked over to the lever and pulled it down to the section marked _1_. I watched as the electricity flowed through the tube and the metal and the wires and to me. I screamed. That _HURTS!_ Vlad laughed as he pulled the lever back up to _Off_. "So, how was that?"

"Ow," I gasped. There wasn't much more I _could_ say.

"Good. Well, that's enough for now, maybe next time we can take it up to two, hmmm?"

He left. I panted a little and tried to relax. It was kinda hard, though, since I was tied up so tightly.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," someone said. Looking around, I noticed Flare Yang coming out from the shadows.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked angrily. "Come to laugh at me, or turn the stupid machine up to twenty, or—or—" I just noticed that the ropes binding me were on fire. They burned off and I fell to the ground. "Or, let me go. Uh, thanks?" She turned around and started to leave. "H—hey, wait up!" I yelled as I ran after her. She didn't stop, but I eventually caught up to her. "Why'd you save me?"

"Because my brother believes you," she answered quietly.

"What?"

"He yelled at me because I said you deserved whatever Vlad was going to do to you. He told me that you didn't mean to kill Hellen, that it was just a mistake, and he yelled at me that I didn't deserve to have such good friends if I wasn't going to believe them. He took off, and I came here so that I could get you out of here, so that Ty would stop being so ticked."

"Wow. Um, thanks, I guess."

"But don't think this means I believe you! I still think it's your fault, but if Ty believes you, then you must be OK." Out of nowhere, Valerie and Pettigrew came running at us.

"Fenton!" Valerie yelled. "You gotta get out of here! Vlad and Voldemort are coming!"

"What?" Flare and I yelled. Flare looked at Val like she was crazy.

"They're coming! You need to leave!" Pettigrew answered.

"Oh, but take this!" Val handed me a pill-like thing. "It's to make you a halfa again."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, now go!"

Flare and I ran toward the exit, and we were almost there when—

"Stop them!" Voldemort yelled.

We looked back to see about ten Death Eaters following us. Um, yeah, this is _not_ good. We kept running. The Death Eaters were aiming at us and casting several curses at us. We were dodging as many as we could, but it wasn't looking too good for us.

"Flare, keep going, I'll hold them off," I yelled to her. She just kept going. I turned around and started shooting at the Death Eaters with my ectoplasmic beams. They just put up shields. Flare was almost at the door when I heard a scream. "FLARE!" I turned around to see her on the ground, panting, with steam rising from her. Voldemort was standing over her with his wand pointed at her. _He must've used _Avada Kedavra, I thought. Sure enough, he turned his wand on me.

"I give you a choice," he said, "either come with me now back to your cell, or continue running and die. Your choice."

"…See ya!" I yelled as I turned intangible and invisible. He yelled and started casting the Killing Curse everywhere. I grabbed Flare's—now Fé's—arm, turning her intangible and invisible, and carried her over to the exit. I phased the two of us through the door and, once we were outside, Fé woke up and screamed at me.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I didn't know he was there!"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WERE THINKING, NOTHING!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW—"

"OF _COURSE_, YOU 'DIDN'T KNOW'! YOU _NEVER_ KNOW, DO YOU? YOU'RE A COMPLETE _MORON_, AND YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED!"

"I DIDN'T—"

"SHOVE IT, DORK, YOU'RE DEAD!" She came running at me, both hands burning with fire. "I SHOULD HAVE JUST SET _YOU_ ON FIRE INSTEAD OF THOSE ROPES!"

"**_FLARE!_**" Tide screamed as he came over to the two of us. "STOP IT RIGHT THERE!"

"NO! HE ALMOST GOT ME KILLED AFTER I SET HIM FREE!"

"Y—_You_ set him free?"

"YEAH, AND HE REPAYS ME BY LETTING VOLDEMORT HIT ME WITH SOME KILLING CURSE!"

"W—What?"

"It was an accident!" I yelled. "I didn't know he was behind us, and I just wanted to get _you_ out of there before you got hurt!"

"WELL, THAT WORKED WELL, DIDN'T IT?"

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THAN JUST GO AWAY, OKAY?"

"FINE!" And she was gone.

"You _really _know how to impress a girl, don't you?" Tide asked me sarcastically.

"Shut up."

8888888888888

A/N: Okay! So, Danny has the halfa-pill, Flare's furiated with him still, Tide's trying to help, and Danny's free! I think one more chapter should do it for this story, so YAY! Read and review, y'all!


	7. The New Ghost Form

A/N: Okay, FINALLY gonna have a new chappy! YAY! Um, once again, going with the flow here, oh, and Merry Christmahannukwanzaadan! Anywayz, on with the story!

Muchos gracias (Much Thanks) to purrbaby101 for reminding me that there are people out there waiting for more!

8888888888888

Danny's POV, with Tide, outside the hideout

I sighed as I looked around, seeing Jazz, Sam, Tuck, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all staring at Tide and I. Obviously, they had overheard my "conversation with" :coughbeing yelled at bycough: Flare.

"So," Harry began, "who was that?"

"My twin sister, Fé Larson, also known as Flare Yang, NEVER called Felicia unless the person has a death wish," Ty answered truthfully.

"But, _you_ called her Felicia," Hermione pointed out.

"One of the multiple privileges of being her older (by ten minutes) brother."

"…Oh…"

"Guys, what now?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, you should probably change back into human mode…" Sam said, glancing at me.

"But I'm stuck like this!"

"Oh, yeah," she sighed.

"But you just got the pill thing that changes you back, right?" Ty asked, looking at my fist, which was curled around… oh, yeah!

"Yeah, I do!" I said excitedly. Sam, Tuck, and the others just groaned and shook their heads. Hey…

"Then take the pill already!" Jazz said eagerly. I was about to when I realized something.

"Wait, but this could be the only way to bring Hellen back!"

"What?" Ty said, a spark of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, this turns whoever takes it into a half-ghost, right? So, if we give it to Hellen…"

"Two problems with that, Danny," Hermione replied. "One, we don't know where Hellen is! And two, that pill will only work for you."

I gave her a confused look that said clearly, "How do you know THAT?" She merely sighed, rolled her eyes, and said, "There's a note next to it."

"Oh…" I said upon seeing said note. I read it quickly.

_Fenton/Phantom,_

_This pill will only work on you, and there's only enough DNA for one, so take it quickly before you lose it (Like I _know_ you will). It will return you back to not-so-normal, and you can go back to living your not-so-normal life._

Valerie 

"Um, I guess I should take it now, then…" I said after reading the note. I looked down at the pill, muttered, "Here goes everything", and swallowed it. I nearly spit it back out because of how awful it tasted. I blacked out.

8888888888888

Harry's POV, after Danny took the pill

Wow, what weird side effects!

After Danny took the pill, he doubled over and started coughing. He quickly collapsed and became quiet, but something was still wrong with him. I began thinking that whoever gave him the pill had lied to him… but then, his hair started to slowly fade to black. Unfortunately, it stopped at a medium gray. His eyes opened just long enough for us all to see them change from green to a blue-ish green and stay there, then snapped shut again. His outfit went back to the T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers he normally wore, but the colors were different. His shoes were now white, his jeans now black, and his shirt now black with a white spot. Something was _definitely_ wrong with whatever it was they had given him…

"Whoa," Sam, Tuck, and Jazz gasped. They were staring at him with wide eyes, obviously surprised that he was given the wrong thing. Ron was mouthing wordlessly, trying to figure out what was going on. Hermione seemed to be studying his new look, trying to find a way to fix it. Ty was the only one who wasn't weirded out by this.

"Well, it worked," he sighed.

"What worked? That's not how he looks in human mode!" Sam screamed.

"He waited too long. That's his new human mode. Can't you tell? He looks more like his human mode in this form than his ghost form. He'll just have to dye his hair and wear contacts…" Ty trailed off as a flash of blue light changed Danny back to his ordinary human mode. "That, however, was odd…"

"So, if that wasn't his new _human _mode, then it was…" I trailed off, looking down at Danny. The others looked down as well as he woke up.

"Ugh," he groaned, sitting up and holding his head, "what hit me?"

"You just took that pill a minute ago…" Jazz trailed off. We seem to be doing a lot of that.

"And…?" he asked.

"You have a new ghost mode…" Ty said slowly.

"What?" Danny gasped, as dark blue rings, instead of light blue, appeared at his waist and changed him into his new ghost form. He gasped again when he looked at his outfit. "Mirror," he demanded coarsely. Jazz handed him a compact. He took one look in it and gasped for a third time. He pulled on his gray hair, then winced, apparently checking to see that it was actually there. He nearly poked at his eye, then decided not to. "How?" he said. "How'd I get a new ghost form?" He looked up at all of us.

"I dunno," I said.

"No…" he trailed off, obviously trying to get his thoughts together.

8888888888888

Danny's POV

This is _impossible!_ I can't have a new ghost form, I just… can't! I took another look in the mirror and was shocked to see the normal light blue rings flash around me, changing me into my _normal_ ghost mode. Wow, how's that for oxy-moronic?

"How'd that happen?" Ty gaped.

"I dunno," I replied, just as surprised, if not more so, as he was. I thought it through for a minute, then gasped again. "I have _two_ ghost modes!"

"Yeah, but one is probably weaker, or harder to transform into," Ty answered. "Maybe it's because of all the times you were hit by an _Avada Kedavra_."

"Yeah… yeah, that makes sense!" I looked around at the others. They seemed slightly nervous. "What?" I asked, worried.

"This means that you're two-thirds dead now," Sam said quietly.

"No, i—it can't mean _that!_" I replied, angry that she'd feel that way. I was starting to believe that myself, too… NO! Do NOT think that way, Daniel Fenton! Um, anyway…

"So, now what?" Ty asked quietly. The others looked at him, then me, then him again.

"I guess we go back to Hogwarts…" Harry said slowly.

"Could I come?" Ty asked hopefully.

"Not yet, maybe later," Hermione answered. "It would be best for you to find Hellen and start working on that half-ghost pill."

"Yeah… good idea…" Ty said as he transformed and got ready to fly away.

"And, make sure that you keep an eye out for Fé, alright?" I asked him quickly.

"Why?" he said suspiciously.

"So I don't have to worry about her attacking me. Keep in touch, okay?"

"Sure thing," and he left.

Everyone stared at me for a moment before I sighed and said, "So… how we getting back?"

8888888888888

An hour later, Danny's POV

Apparently, they already had that covered. We were going to fly, on thestrals. What scared me was, I could see them… I guess, that really shouldn't scare me, seeing as I knew I had seen Hellen die, but those things look creepy! And this is coming from a guy who fights ghosts half the time!

I quickly found out that it took a _huge _amount of concentration and time to change into my previous ghost mode, and the new one was much weaker. The only powers I had were flight, invisibility, and intangibility. It looked like I was going to have to start all over, which I did have to do.

We said a quick good-bye to Jazz. She forced me to write once a week, at least, then saw us off on the thestrals. Flying on those things was scary, and I _would've_ prefered to fly by myself, but seeing how the flight was going to be several hundreds of miles over an _ocean_, no less, I decided not to fly on my own. Luckily, the trip back was much faster than Harry said the trip here was. We were back at Hogwarts within four days, at most.

And the fun was just beginning…

8888888888888

A/N: Well, that's as good a place as any to stop. So, look out for the next story, Ghosts at Gringotts! Those of you who have seen the preview, don't spoil it for others! Love y'all, byes!


End file.
